Meet Megaminé and Naminé
Sora, Ryan, Optimus and Mickey enter a bright room containing a large pod in the center. They see two girl in a white dress standing in front of it as if waiting for them) Sora: Who're you? (gasps) It's like when we met Mickey and Optimus. We don't know you, but you're familiar. Namine: Nice to meet you, Sora and Ryan. I'm Naminé and this is Megaminé. You may not know who it is we aee, but we know things about you. Ryan: Uh...so...what exactly is going on here? Mickey: Sora, Ryan, maybe I can explain. There was a time, when you lost every one of your memories. But everything turned out to be okay because Naminé and Megaminé helped you through it. Sora: Wow, you really did that for us, Naminé and Megaminé? You deserve a big thanks! Ryan: Yeah! Naminé (sadly): No, we don't. We put your memories back together that part is true. But it was also us... We were the one who took them apart in the first place. Sora: Huh? Naminé: Not only that, the reason all of the bugs appeared in Jiminy and Spikewave's journal... That was us. Optimus: What? Tell us what you mean. Naminé: It all began with these memories that were sleeping way down deep--- deep in Sora's heart. (An orb appears in Naminé and Megaminé's hands) Sora: These...are my memories? Megaminé: Actually, no, they're not yours. They belong to people who are connected to you. Ryan: Huh? Isn't it weird for somebody else's memories to be inside him? Naminé: Yes, usually it's impossible. When we first found them while repairing your memory, I thought we had made some sort of mistake. But then, after searching for answers, all the evidence we found proved they belong in your heart. Sora will have to awaken these memories, but this is where they will sleep until that time comes. They are important...and yet, dangerous too. Optimus: Naminé, how are they dangerous? Naminé: These memories, all of them are too painful. Handled the wrong way, they could damage Sora's heart, even break it. That's why I needed for Sora to find a way to face that kind of hurt. So I left the message for all of you. Mickey: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it." That was you. You're the one who left us that message. Megaminé: When we unraveled Sora and the others' memories, it also erased the words in Jiminy and Spikewave's journal. That book was filled with pages and pages of memories from your first adventure. It shows how deeply the journal and Sora are connected. When we took Sora and Ryan'ss memories apart, they stayed in their heart. It may have looked like they were gone, but they were there the whole time. Even after the text disappeared from the journal, the memories remained. That's why you were able to render them as data. Optimus: Yeah, but the data we got was a mess, and then all those bugs appeared. Jiminy and Spikewave never wrote about any bugs. Naminé: That was...us, too. When we added these memories to the journal, Iwealso added all this "hurt." We thought that maybe if you fought the bugs that sprang from these memories, you might learn to face the hurt in the memories themselves. Mickey: So that's what it was. We didn't realize you had to go through so much trouble to get us to investigate this hurt, Megaminé and Naminé. Naminé: We're sorry. I wish we could have told you this in person. But the real us is gone. They doesn't exist now. Sora: Uh, guys? You...kinda lost me and Ryan a few minutes ago. (Naminé and Megaminé giggles) Naminé: You don't have to understand it. You have already learned how to face the hurt, Sora. Sora: I did? Megaminé: You most certainly did. At times, the pain can be wiped away. But there's also a pain that always stays with you. There's only one way to deal with that; you face it head-on and then you accept it. And if it happens that the hurt is too great for you to bear it alone, well, then you turn to a friend close to your heart. (Sora and Ryan's eyes widen with realization) Sora: It'll bring us closer together; the hurt will only make us stronger. (excited) I'm willing to try! I'm ready to face all those memories that you found. It might have to be painful, but I can take it. Ryan: Me too! Naminé: Sora... Megaminé: Ryan. Mickey: Wait! You're not in this alone. Always remember, me and Optimus is here, too. Sora: Yep! Naminé (sighing happily): Thank you. (holding out the orb) Just touch this. Don't be afraid. You'll feel all of the memories that are locked inside flow right into your hearts. (Mickey, Optimus holds out his hand to Sora and Ryan) Sora: Uh-huh! (They grabs ther hand and they both reach out to touch the orb. It releases a powerful light, Sora struggling against the intensity) Mickey: Sora, be strong! (The light envelops the entire room. Sora, Ryan, Optimus and Mickey awaken to find themselves within a void of light, hand-in-hand. Three figures, one Roxas and other one is Ranyx and the other a red-haired man, appear before them) Sora: Who...? Naminé: These are hidden truths. Sora has been keeping them locked away, deep inside of him. Remember, these memories you're feeling, they don't belong to him. (Sora, Ryan, Optimus and Mickey turn around to see an image of Naminé, Megaminé, the girl and a dark-haired girl behind them) Sora: Naminé, that's you! Who's the other girl? And the other one? They feels so...familiar. ...And something happened. Something terrible. Didn't it? Megaminé: They're waiting for Sora. He's the only one who can put an end to their hurt. DiZ told us...he hid something inside you during the year you were asleep. We asked him what, and all he would say was that he was "clearing his conscience." (Sora and Ryan solemnly holds their fist over their chest) Naminé: Sora must be the key to saving the people you saw...and the ones you're about to see. (A trio of a brown-haired man, a blond-haired boy, and a blue-haired woman with five skylanders appears) Mickey: It can't be! Naminé: Maybe YOU know how much they're hurting. These eight were keys, too. They were connected to the Keyblade's truth. (With a flash, everybody, save for Sora, Ryan, Optimus and Mickey, vanishes. The real Naminé and Megaminé appears behind them) Naminé: And, they're still connected, Sora, somewhere way down deep inside of you. Sora: Funny. I feel as though...I've met them. Ryan: And those guys. Naminé: Yes, two of them, you have met. As for the third, I never realized it, but...you and he share a very special connection. Megamine: Even though, you met three Skylanders, except the forth. And for the fifth, I haven't realized it, but... you and him share a very special connection. Sora: Yeah... Optimus: Naminé, Megaminé You said Sora has to call these memories to the surface. Is it time? Naminé (shaking her head): I can't say for sure. But I do know a day will come when they must rise from their sleep. And then, the only one who can save them...will be Sora. Mickey: The bond they all share---that's gonna be the key, right? Don't worry, Namine. I'll make sure I pass this on to Sora---you know, the one in the outside world! Optimus: And I'll get Ryan to help him, the one from the outside world. Megaminé (nodding): Please do. (Sora, Ryan, Optimus and Mickey nod, then look toward each other and smile. Sora places his hands behind his head as Naminé, Megaminé gives a small laugh) Naminé: Well--- Sora: Just a second. Naminé: Huh? Sora: Our promise... Your promise to the me and Ryan we don't know. You kept it, right? Megaminé: we may be gone, but our promises to them are forever. And anyway, we owe this much. For all the...all those people that we hurt. Sora: So what happens to YOU---the one that's right here? Naminé: We're really just data made to pass along a message. We shouldn't exist right now in this journal at all. And now the record of us will disappear. But when you pass my message on to the other Sora, just remember to tell him the things that you've seen, and that you've felt. If you do that, then we'll be at rest---them, and us too. Sora: Along with everybody connected to Sora... Naminé, Megaminé, you got it. (She smiles) Ryan: Oh yeah! Naminé: Hm? Ryan: We almost forgot. Me and Sora have a message for you, too. (He and Sora smiles) Sora & Ryan: Thank you. (Naminé and Megaminé, surprised by this declaration at first, nods in understanding and grins happily. They fades away into light and data. The scene shifts to the message they left in the journal) Mickey (narrating): And so ended our journey to connect "those" memories with "these." (The pages turn back to the words "Thank Naminé" and "Thank Megaminé" and continue until the book closes) Optimus (narrating): Sora, when Naminé and Megaminé's words are passed on to you, when the day comes that you learn of this great unknown and mysterious adventure, it's important that you understand, whatever you feel in your heart, that's what "they" felt in theirs.